A variety of different methods have been developed to assay oligonucleotides, including DNA or RNA fragments. Such assays are typically directed to determining whether a sample includes oligonucleotides having a particular target oligonucleotide sequence. In some instances, oligonucleotide sequences differ by only a few nucleotides, as in the case of many allelic sequences. Single nucleotide polymorphisms (SNPs) refer to alleles that differ by a single nucleotide. Even this single nucleotide difference can, at least in some instances, change the associated genetic response or traits. Accordingly, to determine which allele is present in a sample, the assay technique must be sufficiently sensitive to distinguish between closely related sequences.
Many assay techniques include multiple components, each of which hybridizes to other components) in the assay. Non-specific hybridization between components (i.e., the hybridization of two non-complementary sequences) produces background noise in the assay. For example, closely related, but not identical, sequences can form imperfect duplexes in which base pairing is interrupted at positions where the two single strands are not complementary. Non-specific hybridization increases when the hybridizing components have similar sequences, as would be the case, for example, for many alleles and particularly for SNP alleles. Thus, for example, hybridization assays to determine which allele is present in a sample would benefit from methods that reduce non-specific hybridization or reduce the impact of non-specific hybridization on the assay.